


Special

by imaiazuki



Series: Resistance [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaiazuki/pseuds/imaiazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>陷入愛情中的Q，被Bond的"Special""特別"兩字弄得暈頭轉向，滿腹疑猜。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 小本的Q造型真的好可愛～(滾動  
> 不過這裡用的卻是London Spy的圖～:P

[](http://i.imgur.com/1omZpkS.jpg)

Q低頭沉思，在這樣吵雜的聚會上，他卻覺得好像被隔離了一般。  
是大學同窗的結婚典禮，正常不過的新人祝福，正常不過的宴會儀式，  
這一切的一切看起來是那麼疏離。

30好幾...或許也是該找個人定下來的時候了。

其實經過幾段戀情，Q知道自己早已不期待什麼正常人的婚姻，  
但是，內心的某個角落，或許還是期待著和誰互相依靠，  
所謂的"伴侶"，那個你失落的時候可以給你肩膀，  
你歡笑的時候，可以跟你一起瘋狂的人。

所以當他從Bond口中聽到"特別"這兩個字的時候，  
才會像鬼打牆ㄧ樣，餘音繚繞...數日不絕。

 

所以Bond的"特別"是什麼意思呢？  
他可沒有天真到，認為Bond是愛上他或想跟他共度一生什麼的...  
所以那到底是什麼意思？

 

「呃...Q...你的鍵盤跟你有仇嗎？」  
M經過Q的辦公桌，看他突然重重地往他吃飯工具上敲了又敲...很是疑惑。  
「沒事...我只是剛好寫程式遇到瓶頸」  
拉了拉嘴角，對於自己在上班時間頻頻走神感到懊惱。

一定是因為Bond又該死的渺無音訊了...  
這次又是去了哪？柬埔寨？越南？緬甸？  
總之就是追了個大毒梟去了...  
定位裝置也不知道是沒電還是丟了...一點用也沒有。

硬是熬到10點多...Q才開始收東西準備回家，  
空無一人的辦公室...他卻早已習慣了，  
反正他就是個沒什麼朋友也沒有社交生活，只有兩隻貓愛他的科技宅！

就在這個時候...手機響了。

「Hello」  
「Q」  
「Bond?你在哪？」  
「曼谷的機場，我明天就會回到倫敦了」  
「任務還好吧？」  
Q坐回他的位置，不知不覺中放鬆了神經。  
「還好，順利完成了。多了些小傷，還有弄丟了定位器」  
「你確定是弄丟的？不是你刻意丟掉的？」  
「被搜身的時候查到的，我也沒辦法」  
「...我還沒吃飯...」  
Q也不知道為什麼要跟Bond說這個。  
「...我知道，我還知道...你一定還在辦公室。」  
「哼...以為自己無所不知的Mr.Bond」  
「我沒有無所不知，我只知道你的事情」  
Bond低沉穩定的聲音，一字一句透過話筒，穿進Q的心臟。  
「...油嘴滑舌！」  
Q覺得自己的臉龐在發熱。  
「明天晚上空下來」  
「...」  
「我去找你」  
「...我在家裡等你，別空手來，順便買吃的。」  
「呵呵...好」  
Bond在電話那頭輕輕地笑，Q幾乎能想像他的魚尾紋。


	2. Chapter 2

好吧...  
Q不知道為什麼像被下了咒一樣，乖乖地在沙發上屈膝等著Bond...  
然後...他還把自己洗得很香...

這不是擺明了在期待什麼嗎？

叮咚  
門鈴聲響。

Q過去開門，出現在門口的，是預料中的Bond。  
「嗨」  
Bond除了看起來有些疲憊，長出了些鬍渣外...看起來還是十分迷人，  
手上拎著一包外帶的中國料理。  
「我有買了辣子雞丁，你上次特別喜歡吧？」  
上次指的是兩人為數不多的約會...  
那天晚上，Bond帶著Q去他喜歡的中餐廳吃飯。  
「嗯～進來吧」

「你洗澡了？」  
Bond一進門，脫掉西裝外套，馬上敏銳地察覺。  
「...今天留了點汗」  
連自己都不相信的謊言，Q沒能直視著Bond。  
「喔？」  
帶著意味深長的笑容，Bond也不說破。

晚餐略嫌安靜地進行著，  
Bond一邊看著電視新聞的播送，一口一口吃著料理，  
而Q則是有點食不知味，一直盯著他的食物，半發呆狀態。

「怎麼了？不好吃嗎？」  
「沒有～很好吃～我在想事情」  
「又出了什麼問題嗎？」  
「沒什麼...倒是你～這次沒受傷？」  
「小傷」  
「...讓我看看」  
「吃完飯再讓你看～」  
「嗯」

草草的吃完，Bond收拾桌面上的東西，  
Q則過去沙發撫摸著他的貓。

「你知道嗎？有時候我真羨慕你的貓」  
「...他們是我的家人」  
「喔～」  
「怎樣？你想說我很可憐嗎？連個真正可以關心的人都沒有！」  
「...我沒那麼說，也不是這個意思」  
Bond開始感覺到今天Q有些不對勁了。  
「...對不起...我有點...過度反應了」  
「Q...」  
Bond過去客廳，坐到Q身旁的沙發上。  
「我回來了」  
「Bond」  
兩個人輕輕地接吻。

 

有時候，Q真的覺得Bond很狡猾，  
雖然不是很確定...但是他能猜測得到...Bond知道他想要什麼，只是不肯明確表示，  
他不懂Bond在等什麼...還是他只是在玩弄他？

「Bond...啊...」  
Bond炙熱的唇，貼在他的頸項...舔吻著。  
「Q」  
充滿了厚繭的大手，婆娑在他的纖腰。  
「唔...」  
「Q...我最好先去洗澡～」  
帶著迷人的笑，Bond啄了一下Q的唇，然後起身去浴室。

就像現在這樣，  
一頭熱的好像只有他，  
Bond卻永遠游刃有餘的樣子，  
Q一點也不喜歡這樣。  
他到底算什麼呢？

『你是特別的』  
Bond那句如幻夢的話語又再度響起在Q的耳際。

How?  
How SPECIAL???


	3. Chapter 3

Q在廚房裡清洗碗盤，  
順便幫自己泡了杯熱茶，  
他不確定Bond需不需要，所以就是只弄了一杯，  
剛把茶倒完，剛洗好澡的Bond就從身後攬住了他。

「我洗好了」  
「嗯」  
轉頭就是被一個深吻擄獲，  
Bond緊扣著他的纖腰，揉捏著他的臀部。  
「唔...嗯...」  
僅僅穿著著浴袍的Bond，三兩下就赤裸了身體，  
然後也迅速地剝開Q的衣服，  
膜拜親吻著他赤裸的身軀。  
熱潮燃燒得十分快速，雖然沒有潤滑劑，  
但是Q也很快地接受了Bond。

Bond在Q的廚房要了他，  
那個Q從來沒想過可以拿來做愛的地方。  
生硬的大理石面板嗑的Q的背無比生疼，  
但絲毫無減Bond在他身上帶來的火花跟情潮。

換了個姿勢之後，Bond再度進入了他。  
「Q你要再放鬆點」  
「嗚...你這禽獸」  
「嗯？」  
Bond只是輕笑，然後更用力地做著活塞運動。  
「啊～啊...」  
只能勉強支起上身，迎合著Bond劇烈的衝擊，  
Q纖瘦的雙腿不斷顫抖著。

 

當Bond射進他體內的時候，  
他居然滿足的顫抖...  
這是以往跟任何人的性事所沒有的，  
Q知道...不只是身體，  
他連靈魂都渴求著跟這個男人連結。

「嗚...嗯...」  
高潮的餘韻讓他有點短暫的失神，  
然而身上的男人像是永遠不會疲倦一樣。  
「等等...James...」  
「嗯？」  
舔吻著Q的細頸，柔軟濕潤的體內，讓Bond知道Q還能承受另一波性愛。  
「讓我休息」  
「好，休息到床上。」  
什麼？  
餐廳到床上也不過幾步之遙。  
「不，起碼要半小時」  
討價還價了起來。  
「好吧～那加兩次」  
「什麼？兩次？」  
Q瞪大了眼睛。  
「我幫你泡熱可可」  
Bond笑瞇了眼。

 

場景轉到床上。

當Q在Bond撞擊他的前列腺，並讓他射出來的時候，  
他就知道Bond的兩次絕對不是開玩笑的。  
「啊～昂～嗯～」  
Q不是沒有被Bond操射過...  
只是最近那個頻率實在是有點高，  
正常的來說，男人的身體不應該那麼容易前列腺高潮的啊  
「我不行了...嗯～」  
Q像一隻貓一樣，在Bond的懷中輕吟顫抖。  
「...嗯～休息吧」  
Bond似乎也察覺了他的過分索求，  
終於是放開Q，走向浴室去拿毛巾來幫兩人清潔。

 

「...你都不累嗎？」  
躺在Bond溫熱的胸膛，Q疲倦的閉上眼睛。  
「看到你就不累了」  
「精蟲衝腦！」  
「呵呵，你也沒好到那裡去吧？」  
Bond意有所指的說著。  
「才不是！我...我只是...」  
「對了～」  
Bond稍稍起身，拿著掛在床邊的西裝外套，從口袋中摸出一塊漂亮的玉石。  
「這次出差看到的緬甸玉，蠻漂亮的，很適合你～」  
「這是禮物嗎？」  
Q很驚訝。  
「嗯～你喜歡嗎？」  
「喔...謝謝」  
Q看著翠綠剔透的玉石，目不轉睛，心中有些暖流滑過。  
「...Bond...我一直在想...到底你說的＂特別＂是什麼意思」  
終於是將懸在心頭的疑問問出口，Ｑ有些忐忑。  
「你一直在想這個嗎？」  
「...嗯...」  
「喔Q...你真可愛」  
Bond有點戲謔的表情看著略微臉紅的Q。  
「你這壞蛋」  
他討厭Bond這副得逞的表情！  
「那當然是我喜歡你啊」  
如此輕易的答案，如此輕易地就從Bond的口中說出來，反而令Q怔住。  
「喜歡」  
「嗯」  
「喔...喜歡，你喜歡我？」  
「嗯～喜歡到想要上你的那種～那你呢？」  
「我？...」  
彷彿要陷入眼前藍眸男子的陷阱中，  
Q還是鬼使神差的回應了。  
「我想我也喜歡你吧」

 

見鬼！  
Q在心中咒罵100次，  
什麼喜歡...  
該死  
他根本愛上眼前的無賴了。

喔  
他真恨James Bond!

 

「好孩子～」  
Bond笑了。  
「那我們待會再做一次吧？」  
「別鬧」  
「不然留到明天晚上？」  
「什麼？你明天晚上還要住我這嗎？」  
「你不喜歡嗎？」  
「...不...也不是」  
「然後...周末我帶你出去度假吧，雖然只能比較近的地方。」  
「度假？」  
「嗯」  
「真的？」  
「真的」  
「...James」  
「嗯？Q」  
「謝謝」  
「不客氣，我的小貓咪」

 

完

[](http://i.imgur.com/xX62Rwu.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/EDuiviK.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 結局就是小Q根本完全被James大野狼吃定～///


End file.
